


The Love Train

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Mitch wants to send a message to Brody, but there's a plumbing emergency in the kitchen so he leaves the message in Louis' hands.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	The Love Train

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)  
> 100 points to anyone who recognizes the inspiration for this drabble XD

Mitch looked at the fridge as water slowly seeped from it, pooling on the floor, its watery grasp reaching close to the pickup window. _Shit._ He glanced down at his phone. He needed to send Brody a text, but this had to take priority. The water could end up damaging parts of the kitchen.

“So, how’s it looking?” Louis’ voice caused him to glance back. Louis walked over with a beaming smile before it faded when his shoes started to take in water.

“It’s a fucking mess.” Mitch groaned, looking back at his phone.

“If something is wrong, you can take care of it first.” Louis looked over at Mitch’s phone.

Mitch shook his head.

“No. I gotta fix this first.”

“Well, is there any way I could help?” Louis asked with concern.

Mitch looked at him with slight annoyance before handing him his phone. “Can you text Brody something for me?”

“Sure!” Louis replied, opening up the message app.

“Just tell her...” Mitch looked embarrassed before his attention was forced back to the water problem. It was getting dangerously close to some expensive equipment.

“Just tell her to eat with me and that the train is leaving the station, but make it sound hotter than that. I gotta deal with this shit.”

“Ok…” Louis wasn’t sure how to process that, but he quickly exited the room. His shoes were not handling the water well.

\---

Mitch let out a sigh of relief. Nothing was seriously damaged by the water. He looked at the now fixed fridge, its low humming bringing a smile to his face. It was always nice when he was able to fix something. It would take some time to mop the floor, but he could take a quick break before that. As he exited the kitchen, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Hey, Mitch. I finished the text and I wanted to see what you thought.”

Mitch let out a sigh, putting down the tool kit. “Alright, what did you write?”

Louis cleared his throat before speaking in a voice lower than usual. “Brody, eat with me. The love train is leaving the station.”

Mitch’s eyes widened in horror at the text message. “What the fuck?!? Don’t send that.”

Louis gave an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head. “I actually already did.”

“Louis!” He yelled. _This is a huge fucking mess._

“Oh! She responded.” Louis exclaimed, opening her message. He turned the phone screen towards Mitch. “It’s a winky face.”

Mitch looked puzzled. How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that?


End file.
